Happy Valentine's Day, Sato kun!
by Ability King KK
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and a certain maiden has something for her raven-haired hero.


**A quick Valentine's Day one-shot starring Sato and Lila. Since the characters live in the Pokémon version of Japan (Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh), the Japanese way of Valentine's Day will be used and so will the Japanese names for the characters.**

**There will also be a sequel to this in one month.**

**-:-**

The smell of chocolate permeated through the air as a young lavender-haired girl of about fifteen was working hard on making the cocoa confections. She was so busy, in fact, that she didn't notice the hand that was reaching for a piece of the chocolate.

**WHAP!**

Or at least that's what the owner of the hand thought as he rubbed his wounded hand. The young teen glared at the masked man before her.

"Itsuki-niisan! I told you that these chocolates are not for you!"

"But Lila-chan!" whined Itsuki. "Can't I just have one? Don't be so stingy towards your big brother!"

"Niisan, these are honmei-choco and they are for Sato-kun. Besides, isn't Ibuki-san going to give you chocolates on Valentine's Day?"

Itsuki pouted a bit. "I wish. Ibuki-chan is so much of a tsundere that I believe she doesn't even celebrate this holiday."

Lila giggled at her brother's attitude. It was amusing to see him act like a child sometimes.

"I'm sure she'll give you some this year. Now I need you to leave so I can finish making the chocolate."

"Hai, hai," spoke Itsuki as the young maiden was pushing him out of the kitchen. He then got a teasing grin on his face. "By the way, what do you think Sato will get you for White Day next month in return for those chocolates? You do know one of the more appropriate White Day gifts is white lingerie, right?"

"Eep!" squeaked Lila in surprise. Her face became Cheri Berry red at the thought of her Sato-kun giving her such a gift. Her face then became one of aggravation when Itsuki ran off, laughing his head off. "That wasn't funny, Itsuki-niisan!"

With a sigh, Lila returned to the kitchen so she could finish making the chocolate for her raven-haired valentine.

-:-

The next day, Lila walked down the path that led to Pallet Town, ready to give Sato the honmei-choco she had made for him.

"_Do you think he'll accept your gift?"_ asked Espeon, who was walking beside her master.

"Of course he will, Espeon," replied Lila with a smile.

"_Do you think he'll know why he's getting the chocolate? Sato's not the brightest Staryu in the ocean, you know."_

"Espeon!" exclaimed the Salon Maiden with a scolding tone to her voice.

The Sun Pokémon let out a few laughs and then ran ahead. Lila then ran after the Psychic-type so she didn't loose track of the mischievous feline.

Meanwhile in Pallet Town, at Dr. Okido's ranch, Sato was busy training some of his Pokémon. More specifically, he was busy training his Gible with the help of his Donphan.

"Alright, Gible! Let's work on that Dragon Claw!"

"_Gible!"_

The little dragon Pokémon rushed forward, his claws engulfed in energy and ready to strike.

"Donphan, use Defense Curl!"

"_Donfan!"_

The Armor Pokémon curled up just Gible struck. Thanks to Donphan's high defense, he was able to take the blow without taking much damage.

"Nice job, you two!" cheered Sato.

"_Pikachu!"_ cheered the Electric-type from Sato's shoulder. The Mouse Pokémon's ears then twitched and he looked off to the side. _"Pika?"_

"What's wrong, Pikachu?" asked Sato. He looked to where Pikachu was looking and saw a familiar lavender-haired girl coming towards them. With a smile and a wave, he called out to her. "Lila-chan!"

Lila's smile grew as she came closer to the boy. "Hello, Sato-kun."

"So what brings you to Pallet Town?" asked Sato. Pikachu had jumped down to talk with Espeon, while Gible and Donphan came over to see what was going on.

Blushing a little, Lila started to explain. "Ano, I'm here to give you something, Sato-kun."

"Really? What is it?"

The young maiden pulled out a small bag and thrust it forward. Taking the bag, Sato opened it and saw that inside were pieces of chocolate.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sato-kun!"

With a grin, Sato brought the girl into his arms, making her blush heavily. With a smile of her own though, she happily hugged him back.

"Arigatou, Lila-chan! I bet these are going to be really tasty, especially if you made them!"

Just as Sato was about to take one of the chocolates out of the bag, a certain little land shark jumped up and chomped down on the bag…and Sato's hand at the same time.

It took a few seconds for what just happened to set itself into the young teens' minds and when it did…

"Gah! Let go, Gible! Let go!" exclaimed Sato as he waved his arm around, the little Dragon-type still attached to his hand.

"_Pika!" "Donfan!" "Espeon!"_ exclaimed the other three Pokémon as they tried to detach Gible from his trainer.

Gible soon released his hold on Sato's hand once he finished eating the chocolates.

"_Gible!"_

Sato's eye twitched in annoyance as he looked at Gible, who for some reason decided to go to sleep. He then looked at Lila with an apologetic look.

"Gomen, Lila-chan. I guess I won't be able to taste the chocolate you made."

Lila let out a few giggles. "It's okay, Sato-kun. I had a feeling something might happen, so I made an extra batch just in case."

Sato grinned as he took the extra bag Lila pulled out of her pack. Before he started to eat the chocolates, he gave Lila a quick kiss to the lips.

"You know, as tasty as these chocolates will be, I don't think they'd be as tasty as one of your kisses, Lila-chan," said Sato, a sly grin on his face. This made Lila blush bright red.

"S-Sato-kun!" exclaimed Lila with a little laughter in her tone.

With a laugh of his own, Sato gave his maiden another kiss and then dug into the chocolate she made for him. Afterwards, the two spent the rest of the day together, enjoying it, as couples should.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**In Japan, Valentine's Day is a holiday where girls/women give chocolate to boys/men. Honmei-choco, which translate to "chocolate of love", is what females give to males they have romantic interest in. Giri-choco, which translates to "obligation chocolate", is what females give to male coworkers or men they have no romantic interest in.**

**White Day is the male equivalent of Valentine's Day. During this day, which happens on March 14, men are to give gifts to women who gave them chocolates on Valentine's Day. Popular White Day gifts are cookies, jewelry, white chocolate, white lingerie and marshmallows. Also, for some reason, men are to give gifts that are more expensive than what they received on Valentine's Day.**


End file.
